Due Date With Death
' Due Date With Death' is the twenty-fifth episode of the eighth season of Ghost Hunters. Summary The staff at The Rochester Public Library is on edge because of the encounters with the paranormal, but they've kept the supposed hauntings a secret- until now. Tonight the Ghost Hunters take on this 1934 building, which has some tragic deaths in its history. Let's hope TAPS can close the book on this case! The activity has been going on for at least 15 years, and most seem to have started after the library underwent a reconstruction, says client Christine Ridarsky. Since then, staff reports dark shadows, voices, footsteps and eerie moaning. A security guard saw a head and shoulders peeking out of the shelves. The door to an empty office slammed shut and a dark black shadow came out and floated away. Motion alarms have gone off and books are tossed from the shelves after hours. The video evidence caught by security cameras is most alarming! It shows a door opening on its own, with no one around and no explanation. Whoa. Years ago, a young woman drowned and was found in aqueduct area beneath the building. And long-term librarian Frank suffered a heart attack at the library and later died. Could one of these souls still be lingering in these halls? The building is made of limestone, by the way, and there are 2 sources of water nearby. All of those factors could serve as catalysts for the activity! Ms. Ridarsky wants to know if the building is haunted or just old, so that she can inform the public of the occurrences. Britt and K.J. are quickly able to debunk the shadow figure in the stacks, and further debunking by Steve and Tango prove that light play on tall bookshelves can easily confuse people. But Jason and Steve encounter a voice, moaning and footsteps walking by them as they try to figure out what opened that door. While Ashley and Adam are in the stacks, they hear a cart squeaking and catch a clear recording of a voice with them! K.J. and Britt chase some sounds of books being taken off the shelves and moved around. Britt speculates that perhaps it's Frank, doing the job he had done for so many years. Down in the aqueduct, Britt and K.J. fight the spiders and overall creepiness in order to capture some activity, but come up empty. Jason and Steve take a break from the investigation to pull Ashley aside and discuss her performance so far, based on feedback from the team. They recommend that she go back to her local TAPS family in California to get more experience and training. It's bittersweet for Ashley, who looks forward to the education. After analyzing the footage, Jason and Steve present Christine with the personal experiences. But most importantly was DVR footage of a shadow peeking out from behind a shelf- but it did not appear on the thermal imaging footage. Jason believes that it is an age-old spirit whose energy is dissipating so it is not strong enough to leave a heat signature. Overall, TAPS' experiences and solid evidence were enough to confirm the experiences of the staff. Only further investigations will be able to answer the questions about who these spirits might be! Category:Ghost Hunters Category:Episodes Category:Season 8 Category:Season 8 Episodes